I Don't Want You To Be My Lucky Star
by yumexxfuture mangakaxx
Summary: Sometimes, good luck has a weird way in working. It was good luck for Ryoma to survive, but what about him losing his love? Pairing: RyomaTezuka


**Disclaimer: I do not Prince of Tennis. I also do not own the nickname for Tezuka.**

**Oh yeah, before I forgot, I am ladestiny92 in . This one-shot is written for a 'Are You Feelin' Lucky' contest in V-A-F minitokyo. I hope you'll have fun reading it...I wrote this one in just one day since it's almost the dateline...(Dateline: Today!!) I got stuck writing the original fic I'm suppose to use for the contest so I guess, I tried another approach and WALA!! I finished it...but I hope it's good though and I hope there's no spelling error and such since I really really wrote this in a hurry... (Plus, my exam starts today..lol.)**

**I Don't Want You To Be My Lucky Star**

* * *

Snow has now descended the earth, covering the ground in white. I walk down the snowy path, towards the cemetery. My heart still feels the loss, the warmth that I will never feel again.

I walked, walked till I reached the grave of my love; Tezuka Kunimitsu. Memories started to flood my head. I clutched my heart as I sat next to Tezuka's grave, 'My Kunimitsu's grave.' I closed my eyes as I started having flashbacks.

**FLASHBACK**

_I had just won the French Open. Kevin was unfortunate to have sprained his ankle in the middle of the tournament but Ryoga managed to get second. When I was receiving the trophy, I could see Kunimitsu in the crowds. He was there, cheering for me on and on, in his own way._

_I slipped away from the ending ceremony to mine, Kevin's and Ryoga's rest room. There, waiting for me, is the one I've been longing to see for so long, my love; Tezuka Kunimitsu._

"_Hey," I said, entering the room. _

"_Hey," he replied and pulled me close to him._

_Kunimitsu gave me a 'welcome' kiss, and I opened my mouth, giving him permission into my mouth. I moaned a little as Kunimitsu explored his tongue in my mouth. I was really enjoying this little heaven and it seems like Kunimitsu is enjoying it as well. Unfortunately, we ran out of breath._

"_Ryoma," Tezuka said, looking at me. "Congratulations on winning the French Open."_

"_Thanks," I said, as we took a seat on the couch and I leaned my head on Kunimitsu's broad chest. "I'm glad you came to see me."_

"_Aah," was Tezuka's only reply._

"_But what did you tell your parents anyway?"_

"_They thought I'm here for a study course," Tezuka answered._

"_Kunimitsu," I said, burying my face in his buttoned-up t-shirt. "What if you got in trouble with your family?"_

_Tezuka wrapped his strong arms around his lover. 'Although Ryoma is now a pro tennis player, but he still has a small frame and a little short for his age,' he thought. Tezuka then chuckled at that._

_I looked up to face my lover. "What's so funny?"_

"_It's nothing," Tezuka answered. _

_Kunimitsu was about to lean down and give me another doze of heaven when the door to the room opened. At the doorway, Kevin, Ryoga and Echizen Nanjiroh; my father and current coach, stood._

"_Ryoma, gross," Kevin said. "Can't you do that in a locked room at least?"_

_At the age of 15, Kevin's father had passed away, thus leaving Kevin an orphan. Since Kevin has no other living relatives, Echizen Nanjiroh had stepped up and adopted Kevin as one of the Echizens'. _

"_Kev is right, Chibisuke," Ryoga said, chuckling._

_Without warning, I threw two cushions at both of them. "Ouch!" they cried in unison. I glared at the three of them._

"_Alright, alright, we're going," Kevin said. "Geez," he muttered under his breath._

"_Ah, young love," their father said. "Don't stay up too late, seishounen."_

"_And don't do something inappropriate, Chibisuke," Ryoga added in, chuckling. Nanjiroh laughed as well as the three of them exited the room._

"_Baka oyaji, baka aniki," I growled at them._

"_Come on, Ryoma, take your shower," Tezuka instructed._

"_You won't come with me?" I asked, using my seductive voice._

_However, as hard as it was to see Kunimitsu's expression since he was still stoic as ever, it was also hard to seduce the ex-Seigaku tennis team captain. "No, Ryoma," Tezuka answered. "We're going out tonight so there's no time to play around."_

_I pouted but followed as instructed by Kunimitsu. At 6.30 p.m., I finished my shower and everything. "So, where are we going, Kuni-bu?"_

"_It's a surprise," Tezuka said. _

_Kunimitsu handed me something. It was a bandana. "What's this for?" I asked, curious. I know what a bandana is for, but why is Kunimitsu giving it to me?_

"_Let me help you with it," Tezuka said._

_He went behind me and tied the bandana around my eyes. "Kunimitsu, I can't see anything," I said._

"_Good," Tezuka whispered in my ear. "Don't take it off," he said in a husky voice._

_God! His voice was so sexy, I felt like I want to cancel everything that Kunimitsu had planned and return to the hotel immediately. Then, Kunimitsu led me out and to the car that he had rented. _

_The ride to the destined place was silent. Although it was silent, but Kunimitsu and I understood each other's need. We feel content just being next to each other. I love the feeling when the breeze brushed my hair back. I could hear the sea, I assumed, crashed with each other. It was like music to my ears._

"_Kunimitsu, why is tonight special?" I asked._

"_If I tell you anything, Ryoma, then it won't be a surprise anymore, would it?" Tezuka said._

_A small smile crept on my face. 'True,' I thought._

_About an hour later, I felt the car stopped. Then, Kunimitsu said, "We're here."_

"_Finally," I said while Tezuka undone the bandana._

"_Here we are," Tezuka said after he removed the bandana. He turned me around so that I was facing the view instead of him._

_I gasped in amazement. The deck at the beachside was decorated with colorful lights, and the deck, a table was set for two. Suddenly, Kunimitsu picked me up from the ground. _

"_Kunimitsu, what are you doing?" I cried, surprised. "Put me down."_

"_No," Tezuka answered and he carried me bridal style to the deck. _

'_Whoa,' I thought. I never would have thought that Kunimitsu could be this romantic. On the table that was prepared on the deck, there were two plates, two wine glass, two forks and spoons, and a candle in the middle. The table was covered with red rose petals. _

"_Fuji was the one who planned how to decorate the table," Tezuka told me._

_I chuckled silently. 'So much for Kunimitsu being romantic,' he thought. "So, what are we eating?"_

_Kunimitsu took out a picnic basket from under the table. From the basket, he took out various kind of sushi, and knowing my love for Japanese food, he even bought some Japanese cuisines. _

"_Where did you get all these food?" I asked._

"_It's hard but I manage to find a very good Japanese restaurant nearby," he answered. I smiled as we ate._

"_Ne, Kunimitsu," I said, starting a conversation._

"_Aah."_

"_Do you…Do you know what I was thinking during the tournament?" I asked, smiling._

"_What is it?" Tezuka asked._

"_I was thinking of you, and the time when you said, 'Be my pillar of hope'," I quoted. "Thinking about that makes me want to win."_

"_Ryoma," Tezuka said, looking at me with a smile. I could feel a tint of blush forming on my cheeks. I looked back at my food and continued eating._

_After we were done with dinner, we lay on the beach, under the stars. Kunimitsu leaned against the tree while I lay my head on Tezuka's laps. Kunimitsu caressed my hair softly. Secretly, I love it when he stroked my hair. "Kunimitsu," I moaned softly._

"_Ne, Ryoma," Tezuka said. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Don't you think the stars tonight shines brightly?" Tezuka asked._

_From my position, I sat up and put my head at Kunimitsu's chest. I looked at the sky, the same direction as Kunimitsu. "Yes," I answered._

"_Ryoma, do you know that everyone has their lucky star?" Tezuka asked._

_I didn't say anything. A few moments later, I looked at Kunimitsu, and he was looking back at me. "Ne, Kunimitsu, would you be my lucky star?"_

_Kunimitsu's poker-face broke into a smile. "Of course," he answered. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll be your lucky star, just like you are mine." He gave me a kiss behind my ear, making me moan softly. _

_Then, Kunimitsu moved down to my neck and bit it softly. I moaned again. He licked the bitten spot, making me moan for the third time. Both of us lay on the beach, kissing each other. I opened my mouth so that he would have entry into it, and he did the same. We explore each other's mouth. 'Kunimitsu tastes so sweet,' I thought, smiling inwardly._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Everything was fine just a few weeks ago," I said to no one in particular. I didn't realize that tears are now running down my face. "Why can't everything stay the same?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Three weeks after the French Open, I returned to Japan from America. I never thought a big surprise awaits me there. _

_The day after I returned from America, as always, I slept in; today was different however. _

"_Ryoma," Kevin's loud voice was heard as he knocked on my door._

"_What?" I asked, half-asleep. _

_The door opened and there he was; Kevin, stood in the doorway. "Come on, get dressed. It's noon already."_

"_So what?" I said, once again burying my head under my pillow._

"_Don't you have a date today?" Kevin asked. _

_I immediately sat up, realizing the day and the time. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Kevin smirking. 'Damn, I knew he did it on purpose.' Grumpily, I got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. I glared at Kevin, my adopted brother, as he chuckled while saying, "Careful now. We don't want you to bruise yourself now, do we?" I growled and slammed the door._

_After I was done taking my bath, I was surprised to see Kunimitsu is already waiting for me in the living room. However…my vein twitched. "What are you two doing?" I asked when I saw the scene that greeted me. Ryoga and Kevin are currently interrogating Kunimitsu, again._

"_Ooops, I guess we'll take our leave, Tezuka-kun," Ryoga said. "Ja ne, chibisuke," he added in as he went outside to the back door._

"_See 'ya," Kevin said, as he followed behind Ryoga._

"_Those two are really…" Twitch._

_Tezuka chuckled. "It's alright, Ryoma." _

_I looked at him. "So, where are you going to take me today?"_

"_To see my parents," Tezuka answered._

_I knew this day will come sooner or later. Well, I thought it will be sooner, since Kunimitsu had already proposed to me the night I win the French Open, after our little 'make out' session._

"_Are we really going to see them?" I asked. Kunimitsu nodded his head. "Do they know what's going to hit them?"_

_Kunimitsu let out a deep breath. "No. I only told them that there's something important that I need to discuss."_

"_Oh boy," I said._

_Kunimitsu took my hand and squeeze it a little with reassurance. "Don't worry; I'll always be there to protect you. I'm your lucky star, aren't I?"_

"_Uisu," I answered and Kunimitsu gave me a peck on my cheek._

_However, something unexpected happened that very day. Kunimitsu was really true to his words._

"_Ryoma, I could have brought you to some place better," Tezuka said._

_I looked at him. "I've been eating expensive cuisines for the last few months," I told him. "I'm glad that I could finally eat cheeseburgers and fries again."_

_I heard Kunimitsu sighed. "Ryoma, you and your appetite," he said. I chuckled._

_Kunimitsu and I were the only two to cross to the other side. It was green light for those who wanted to cross, so I started walking. But suddenly, I heard Kunimitsu calling my name. When I turned, I saw a truck, speeding my way. My eyes opened wide, I tried to move, but I can't. It was like my body won't listen to me. I saw Kunimitsu running towards me and pushed me aside. Then, I remembered nothing as my vision went black._

* * *

"_Kunimitsu, Kunimitsu!" I cried as soon as I woke up._

"_Chibisuke," Ryoga said. I looked beside me. It seems like Ryoga was waiting beside me this whole time. _

_Then, I heard someone yawn. I looked at the couch and saw Kevin. "You're finally awake," he said._

"_How long have I been unconscious?" I asked._

"_Three days," Kevin answered._

'_Three days?' Suddenly, a thought dawn me. "How is Kunimitsu? Where is he?" _

_Kevin and Ryoga looked at the ground, trying to avoid my gaze. I felt like my heart stopped. "Aniki, Kevin, wh-where is Kunimitsu?" Again, Kevin and Ryoga looked away. "Damn it, why won't you look at me?" I cursed angrily._

"_Chibisuke, Tezuka-kun—"_

"_He died," Kevin cut in. _

_I felt like my whole world crumbled. My vision was clouded with tears. "W-When?" I asked._

"_Tezuka-kun died immediately at the spot," Ryoga answered, still not meeting my gaze. At that time, I can't hold it any longer. So, I cried. I cried my heart out. 'K-Kunimitsu died because of me.'_

_Ryoga and Kevin couldn't do anything, but just watched as their little brother cry. _

_Because I didn't have any major injuries, I could return home the next day. After arriving home, I asked Ryoga to take me to Kunimitsu's grave. Ryoga obliged to my request._

_Kunimitsu's grave was located just under the cherry blossom tree, just the place where he love. On his grave, his name was carved 'Tezuka Kunimitsu; Beloved Son' and under it, '1986-2008'._

"_Kunimitsu, why did this have to happen?" I said to no one in particular. "We were going to be happy; we're going to spend our future together." I could feel my tears fall to my cheeks again. "Kunimitsu, I love you," I said._

"_What are you doing here?" a voice said angrily. _

_I was startled. I turned around. It was none other than Tezuka Kuniharu, Kunimitsu's father._

"_I—"_

"_Isn't it enough that you have already ruining my son's future?!" _

"_Tezuka-san," I said. "I—"_

"_Leave this cemetery at once," Tezuka Kuniharu said angrily._

"_But Tezuka-san, I—"_

_Tezuka Kuniharu was about to slap me when Ryoga went in front of me and held his hand thus preventing him from striking at me. _

"_You don't need to use violence, Tezuka-san," Ryoga said through gritted teeth. "I am more than willing to take my little brother home." Ryoga looked at me. "Let's go, Ryoma." It's clear that Ryoga is feeling angry towards Tezuka Kuniharu, and besides that, he's using my name instead of the nickname he gave me._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I chuckled as I wiped off the tears from my face. "Kunimitsu, you were always true to your words; always true till the end," I said to no one in particular. I traced my finger on Kunimitsu's grave. "You promised you'll be my lucky star, and you did. You died because of it, and now, I regretted it. I don't want you to be my lucky star." I then lay my head on the cold stone. "I love you and always will love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

**OWARI**

* * *

**yume: Hi there everyone..., So, what do you think?? I hope it's good enough...lol. Just wanna say, I'm also takari love in ..., Okay, so now, pls make me happy and review...lol**


End file.
